pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story 3
Toy Story 3 is a forthcoming sequel to Toy Story and Toy Story 2 being directed by Lee Unkrich for a June 18, 2010 release. The story starts as Andy is getting ready to head off for college. It will be made in Disney Digital 3-D (Toy Story and Toy Story 2 will be re-released in Disney Digital 3-D before the release of Toy Story 3). It is being produced by Darla K. Anderson and the music will be composed by Toy Story and Toy Story 2 composer Randy Newman. The film is currently in post-production. As described in the Disney press release: Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Don Rickles, Estelle Harris, John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Jeff Pidgeon, R. Lee Ermey, Jodi Benson, Annie Potts, and John Morris, Laurie Metcalf all reprise their roles. However, Jim Varney, who voiced Slinky in the previous films, and Joe Ranft, who voiced Wheezy and Lenny, both died since the second film, so they didn't return. Also, Hannah Unkrich didn't reprise her role as Molly. Instead, Beatrice Miller voices her. Plot Warning: This plot is full and complete up to the point where the college cliffhanger screenings ended. Read at your own discretion. Andy (John Morris), now nearly 18 years old, is just three days away from heading off to college, and his toys, including Woody (Tom Hanks) and Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen), are worried about their uncertain future as other toys (such as Bo Peep and Wheezy have been "yard saled" over the years. Andy plans to keep Woody and put the others in the attic, but his mother (Laurie Metcalf) accidentally throws them away. Also, Molly (Beatrice Miller) isn't going to miss Andy when he's gone. Woody goes to save his friends but it turns out that the toys escaped and are hiding in the back of the Davis's car, thinking Andy has thrown them away. Jessie (Joan Cusack) thinks that the toys should take charge of their own destiny, and convinces them to stow away in a box of other toys headed for donation to Sunnyside Daycare, while Woody attempts to explain to the toys that they were accidentally thrown away. Before they can leave, Andy's mom closes the back door and drives to Sunnyside to donate some old toys. The gang arrives at Sunnyside just as the children leave for recess. The Sunnyside toys welcome Andy's toys with open arms, including the leader of the daycare, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Ned Beatty) (A.K.A. "Lotso"), and a smooth-talking Ken (Michael Keaton) doll, who falls in love with Molly's Barbie (Jodi Benson) doll. The toys are keen on starting a new life at the daycare, except for Woody, who has suspicions about the daycare because of the Chatter Telephone (Teddy Newton), and also thinks that the toys shouldn't turn their back on Andy so quickly. The toys think Woody should stay with them at Sunnyside, but Woody reluctantly leaves to find Andy. Woody escapes from Sunnyside using a hang glider, but ends up losing his hat and getting stuck on the branch of a tree. Woody is soon taken home by a sweet little girl from Sunnyside named Bonnie (Emily Hahn), who takes him to meet her own toys, including Trixie the triceratops (Kristen Schaal), Mr. Pricklepants the hedgehog (Timothy Dalton), Dolly (Bonnie Hunt), Chuckles the Clown (James Anthony Cotton), and Buttercup the unicorn (Jeff Garlin). As Woody tries to recuperate himself and continue his search for Andy, Chuckles explains to Woody the dangers of Sunnyside. Chuckles tells Woody that himself, Lotso, and Big Baby, one of Lotso's henchmen, were once owned by a loving girl named Daisy. However, one day, she accidentally left them at the countryside. They returned to Daisy's house to find that Daisy's parents bought a new Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear for her, leaving Lotso feeling betrayed and confused. The toys went to Sunnyside where Lotso and Big Baby quickly rose to power and transformed the daycare into a toy prison, while Chuckles was taken home by Bonnie. Woody quickly realizes that he must save his friends and get back to Andy before he leaves. Meanwhile, the rest of the toys are tortured by abusive kids at the daycare. Mrs. Potato Head, through one of her eyes at Andy's house, discovers that Andy is actively searching for the toys and did not mean to throw them away. The toys form a plan to get out of the daycare room which proves unsuccessful. That night, Buzz follows some of the daycare toys into a snack machine where he discovers the evil intentions of the daycare. The Sunnyside toys capture Buzz, reset him into his original Space Ranger mode, and manipulate him to be a henchman for Lotso. When the other toys confront Lotso about this, they are imprisoned for the night by Buzz while they contemplate Woody's fate. All they have as a memory of him is his hat, which was found by Big Baby earlier in the Sunnyside playground. The following morning, Woody returns to Sunnyside through Bonnie's backpack. He sneakily reaches his friends and tells them that he's sorry for leaving them. They quickly formulate an escape plan to find Andy with the help of the Chatter Telephone. As a part of the plan, the reset Buzz is captured and held down by the toys. They attempt to fix him, but accidentally reset him into Spanish mode, much to the toys' discomfort and Jessie's amazement (Hamm calls it "The Return of the Astro-Nut"). The college cliffhanger screenings ended here. No further plot information will be added until after the official release. Voice cast Note: If you're thinking of editing this section, please read Talk:Toy Story 3 first! Andy's Toys *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack: Jessie *Blake Clark (replacing Jim Varney): Slinky Dog *Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris: Mrs. Potato Head *John Ratzenberger: Hamm *Wallace Shawn: Rex *R. Lee Ermey: Sarge *Jeff Pidgeon: Squeeze Toy Aliens *Jodi Benson: Barbie Sunnyside Daycare Toys *Ned Beatty: Lotso *Michael Keaton: Ken *Whoopi Goldberg: Stretch *Jack Angel: Chunk *John Cygan: Twitch *Teddy Newton: Chatter Telephone *Richard Kind: Bookworm *Lee Unkrich: Jack-in-the-Box Bonnie's Toys *Kristen Schaal: Trixie *Timothy Dalton: Mr. Pricklepants *James Anthony Cotton: Chuckles the Clown *Bonnie Hunt: Dolly *Jeff Garlin: Buttercup Human Characters *John Morris: Andy Davis *Laurie Metcalf: Andy's Mom *Beatrice Miller (replacing Hannah Unkrich): Molly *Emily Hahn: Bonnie *?: Daisy *Charlie Bright: Andy as a childhttp://www.formspring.me/leeunkrich/q/556374755 When Buzz is reset to Spanish Mode, he is voiced by Javier Fernandez-Peña. Characters that do not have a speaking role are Bullseye, Twitch, Sparks, Big Baby, the Monkey, and Totoro Bo Peep, RC, Lenny, Wheezy, and several other old toys appear in the movie during a sequence of home videos showing Andy playing with his toys. Also returning for a cameo is Sid Phillips. Release date *USA: June 18, 2010 *UK: July 17, 2010 *Canada: August 15, 2010 *New Zealand and Australia: September 9, 2010 Poster Gallery ts3teaser1.jpg|teaser poster #1 ts3teaser2.jpg|teaser poster #2 TS3_Woody.jpg|Woody movie poster TS3_Buzz.jpg|Buzz Lightyear movie poster TS3_Jessie.jpg|Jessie movie poster TS3_Rex.jpg|Rex movie poster TS3_Slinky.jpg|Slinky movie poster TS3_Hamm.jpg|Hamm movie poster TS3_MrPotatoHead.jpg|Mr. Potato Head movie poster Poster-buzzwoody.jpg|Buzz and Woody movie poster Poster-ken.jpg|Ken movie poster Poster-buttercup.jpg|Buttercup movie poster Poster-peapod.jpg|Peas-in-a-Pod movie poster Poster-trixie.jpg|Trixie movie poster TS3-twitch.jpg|Twitch movie poster 1012.jpg|Stretch movie poster Toystory3sparks.jpg|Sparks movie poster 1030.jpg|Dolly movie poster Poster-lotso.jpg|Lots-'o-Huggin' Bear movie poster 1031.jpg|Mr. Pricklepants movie poster Chatter Telephone.jpg|Chatter Telephone movie poster Toy Story 3 Chunk.jpg|Chunk movie poster Poster-bookworm.jpg|Bookworm movie poster Poster-bigbaby.jpg|Big Baby movie poster Ts3_reveal_full.jpg|full character roster Ts3usposter1.jpg|US poster Ts3japaneseposter1.jpg|Japanese poster Ts3australianposter1.jpg|Australian poster #1 Ts3australianposter2.jpg|Australian poster #2 Ts3usposter2.jpg|US Easter poster Ts3germanposter1.jpg|German Easter poster Ts3Frenchposter1.jpg|French poster #1 Ts3Frenchposter2.jpg|French poster #2 TS3poster-crowd.jpg|final movie poster #1 TS3poster-breakoutcomedy.jpg|final movie poster #2 TS3FinalPoster.jpg|final movie poster #3 ts3poster1.jpg ts3poster2.jpg Image:ToyStory3-teaser001.jpg Image:TS3_TT.jpg Image:Ts3_reveal_full.jpg toystory3trailer01.png toystory3trailer02.png toystory3trailer03.png toystory3trailer04.png toystory3trailer05.png toystory3trailer06.png toystory3trailer07.png toystory3trailer08.png toystory3trailer09.png toystory3trailer10.png toystory3trailer11.png toystory3trailer12.png toystory3trailer13.png toystory3trailer14.png toystory3trailer15.png toystory3trailer16.png toystory3trailer17.png toystory3trailer18.png toystory3trailer19.png toystory3trailer20.png toystory3trailer21.png toystory3trailer22.png toystory3trailer23.png toystory3trailer24.png toystory3trailer25.png toystory3trailer26.png toystory3trailer27.png toystory3trailer28.png toystory3trailer29.png toystory3trailer30.png toystory3trailer31.png toystory3trailer32.png toystory3trailer33.png toystory3trailer34.png toystory3trailer35.png toystory3trailer36.png toystory3trailer37.png toystory3trailer38.png toystory3trailer39.png toystory3trailer40.png toystory3trailer41.png toystory3trailer42.png toystory3trailer43.png toystory3trailer44.png toystory3trailer45.png toystory3trailer46.png toystory3trailer47.png File:Toystory3atrailer01.png File:Toystory3atrailer02.png File:Toystory3atrailer03.png File:Toystory3atrailer04.png File:Toystory3atrailer05.png File:Toystory3atrailer06.png File:Toystory3atrailer07.png File:Toystory3atrailer08.png File:Toystory3atrailer09.png File:Toystory3atrailer10.png File:Toystory3atrailer11.png File:Toystory3atrailer12.png File:Toystory3atrailer13.png File:Toystory3atrailer14.png File:Toystory3atrailer15.png File:Toystory3atrailer16.png File:Toystory3atrailer17.png File:Toystory3atrailer18.png File:Toystory3atrailer19.png File:Toystory3atrailer20.png File:Toystory3atrailer21.png File:Toystory3atrailer22.png File:Toystory3atrailer23.png File:Toystory3atrailer24.png File:Toystory3atrailer25.png File:Toystory3atrailer26.png File:Toystory3atrailer27.png File:Toystory3atrailer28.png File:Toystory3atrailer29.png File:Toystory3atrailer30.png File:Toystory3atrailer31.png File:Toystory3atrailer32.png File:Toystory3atrailer33.png File:Toystory3atrailer34.png File:Toystory3atrailer35.png File:Toystory3atrailer36.png File:Toystory3atrailer37.png File:Toystory3atrailer38.png File:Toystory3atrailer39.png File:Toystory3atrailer40.png File:Toystory3atrailer41.png File:Toystory3atrailer42.png File:Toystory3atrailer43.png File:Toystory3atrailer44.png File:Toystory3atrailer45.png File:Toystory3atrailer46.png File:Toystory3atrailer47.png File:Toystory3atrailer48.png File:Toystory3atrailer49.png File:Toystory3atrailer50.png File:Toystory3atrailer51.png File:Toystory3atrailer52.png toystory3-thestory-2.jpg|taken from toy story new blu-ray dvd, shown in the featurette,"The Story of Toy Story 3" toystory3-thestory-1.jpg|taken from the Toy Story Blu-Ray dvd, shown in the featurette, "The Story of Toy Story 3" undefined External links * [http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20012203,00.html February 2007 Entertainment Weekly article] * Official Toy Story 3 trailer References Category:Movies Category:Toy Story 3